Childhood Memories 6: My Cinderella
by georgiegolightly
Summary: The final Childhood Memories!


**The FINAL Childhood Memories!**

"Here's your punch." Shane said awkwardly and handed her the plastic cup.

"Thanks." said Claire just as awkwardly, accepting the drink.

Over the speakers, Fireflies by Owl City came on, and Shane tugged her along into the center of the dance floor.

At first, the couple were just as awkward, but soon, they loosened up, Shane spinning and dipping Claire enthusiastically. Claire was laughing, all her worries that had haunted her since she got the news dissolving.

Her light blue, sparkly, flowing prom dress billowed and took flight with every spin, leaving a trace of where her body'd been. Glimmering every so often as the flashing lights hit the one small diamond on her left ring finger, was the beautiful silver promise ring Shane had given her. "For when we're ready" he'd said.

The future Claire knew now would never happen.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and her throat closed up, but she wouldn't cry. She'd owed Shane that much. Though he still didn't know the reason behind the tears. Claire cursed herself silently for being such a coward, too afraid to even tell the truth.

Then she couldn't take it anymore. Shane deserved to know the truth. Besides, he'd find out soon anyway....

"Shane," she muttered trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"Yeah, Claire?" Shane's face was lit up and happy, but the smile faltered when he saw her expression. "What's wrong?"

"I... It's just....." she sighed. "I need to talk to you Shane. Alone."

He nodded. A curious and confused line creasing between his eyes.

Shane lead Claire outside the school, under the canopy in front of the entryway doors. The cool mid-autumn night sent prickles of cold air to Claire's cheeks and tip of her nose.

"What is it Claire?" Shane asked.

"I'mleaving" she muttered unintelligible under her breath.

"What?"

"I said i'mleaving." Claire refused to meet his eyes.

"Claire." said Shane growing impatient, "What did you say?"

"I SAID I'M LEAVING!" Claire practically yelled in his face with too much force than necessary.

Shane dropped his arms from her shoulders, his face awestruck and almost appalled. "What?" He whispered. His eyes were wide.

Claire just stared at her feet. "I'm moving." she whispered, barley audible.

Shane shook his head. "I don't understand."

"What's there not to understand, Shane?" Claire's voice was beginning to break. "My dad got offered a job, he took it, and now we're moving away from Morganville."

"But," Shane's voice was barley a whisper, "What about us?"

Claire just shrugged.

"What- What about...." Shane trailed off, "But you won't remember me." Claire had to strain to hear him.

The tears rolled off Claire's eyelids and down her cheeks. A single sob broke through her chest. She bowed her head and nodded shakily.

Shane's face was completely straight as he asked, "When?"

"Tomorrow morning." She breathed.

He took a deep breath. "Where?" There was just a morsel of hope left in his voice.

"Chicago." she muttered.

He sighed an exasperated sigh. "That's not exactly across the street."

She didn't reply, just stared at her toes. She hated herself at that moment, regret washing through her every cell. Why hadn't she told him sooner, so that they could have more time?

Because she was a coward. That's why.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "At least we have the rest of tonight." he said.

Claire just kept staring at her feet and shook her head no. "My parents are going to want me home soon. I still have to pack."

Shane all of a sudden spun around and punched the concrete column he was standing by. He rested his forehead on the cool stone and tried to focus on breathing normally.

Once he was calm, he looked back at Claire, who was clicking her heals awkwardly.

"So this is it then." he said, not quite believing it himself.

Claire just nodded.

All of a sudden, a silver Honda sped up to the front of the high school, and started honking.

"That would be my parents." Claire breathed.

"Claire." A single tear caressed Shane's cheek as he reached for her hand. "There's so much I.... I mean, I just...." he sighed, "Claire, I want you to know that I lo-"

_HHHHOOOONNNNKKKK!!!!!!_

"I have to go." Claire whispered. She reached up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Then she started towards the car.

Shane didn't let go of her hand until it was physically impossible for them to keep touching. He would've ran after her and told her those three words he so desperately wanted to say if his feet weren't rooted to the ground and his voice wasn't choking him.

He watched as the silver car sped off, the end of Claire's dress sticking out of the car door.

He looked down at his clenched fist and opened his palm. Siting in the center of his hand was the silver promise ring.

***

The next morning, Shane didn't even get out of bed. He just laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He was trying to wrap his head around the fact Claire didn't remember him anymore.

His mom then burst through the door. "Aren't you going to get up at all?"

"Nope." His gaze didn't leave the ceiling.

His mother was quiet for a moment. "You really loved that girl, didn't you?"

He sighed an exasperated sigh, as if she had just asked if was finished with his chores. "Yeah. Yeah I did."

With one last worried glance, his mom closed the door and left.

He opened his fist and played with the smooth, silver promise ring he hadn't let go of.

**

Claire awoke with a start. She was still in the car. She looked out the window to see a road sign. '_Now entering Illinois.' _it read.

She thought about her dream, strained to remember. She couldn't even remember the boy's name. All she remembered was the boy watching her go, tears welled up in his eyes, muttering, "My Cinderella."

* * *

OMG! So sad, right?! Well, that's it! Let me know what you think!

p.s. This is loosely related to a long fanfic JaneVolturi96 and I wrote, and should be up soon!


End file.
